Te enganei direitinhu, homi!
by Almofadinhas
Summary: Felix aniversário, Aluada!Bom...Presente de niver pra niferson...espero que se divirtão péssimas im súmarios


Dear Monny,

I represented a you're friends, we want to say that we love you yourselves very being the Monny of always...XD

Ass.: Almofadinhas, Rabicho, Pontas e Rolha-de-poço(Kevin(Um cara que não te conhece, mais te adora..hauha..malditu!)

**Te enganei direitinho!(Parte 1!)**

"Pontas?"

"Sim, Almofadinhas?"

"Tô entedia-A-D-O"

"E EU NÃO ESTOU?"

"Só queria avisar..."-X'(

"O que você quer fazer, Pontas?"

"Não sei, Rabicho. E você Almofadinhas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Pontas. E você Rabicho, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Almofadinhas. E você Pontas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Rabicho. E você Almofadinhas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Pontas. E você Rabicho, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Almofadinhas. E você Pontas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Rabicho. E você Almofadinhas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Pontas. E você Rabicho, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei, Almofadinhas. E você Pontas, o que quer fazer?"

"Não sei , Rabicho. E você..."

"EU TO INTEDIAAAAAAADO!"

"Ta bom, Almofadinhas...MAIS O QUE VOCÊ QUER FAZER?"

"Sabe...Procurar um presente pro Aluado seria uma boa idéia"

"Como assim, Rabicho? Por acaso é aniversário dele pra gente sair comprando qualquer coisa pra qualquer um!"

"Sabe, Pontas...É aniversário dele sim..."

"0.0"

"0.0"

"0.0"

"Rabicho!"

"Sabe...É melhor irmos lá comprar ou fazer o tal do presente do Aluado"

"Pontas...Eu sei um presente melhor: O Aluado adora ver gente feliz, alegre...De bem com a vida...Que tal se ajudássemos duas amigas a ficarem mais amigas?"

"Sabe, Almofadinhas...Você não é tão burro como eu imaginava..."

"U.U"

"Tá bom...Eu estava brincando...Agora vamos"

°o°o°

O que aconteceu asseguir, nunca foi importante, Mais traz alegria todos que lêem(XDDDD)

Preparem-se:

°o°o°

"Nick!"

"Que foi, Bru?"

"Perdoa a Maria, vai.."

"Mais por acaso nós estamos de mal?"

"o.0...XDD desculpa...é que vocês estão tããããão separadas..."

"Por que será, né? Será SUA culpaaaaa?"

"Eu já disse Disculpa..."  
"¬¬ tá bom..tá bom..."

"NICKKKKK!"

"Fábio, o que você está fazendo aqui, NO BANHEIRO DAS MENINAS?"

"Talvez vindo dar parabéns pra Aluada?"

"Brigada, Rabicho, mais é amanhã..."

"Não é nada...É hoje, bunitinha...eu que zuei que hoje era dia 26..."

"É melhor eu sair...Tchau Nick, Tchau Fábio"

"Tchau, Bruna"

"Aluada, você por acaso viu a Almofadinhas?"- Perguntou Fábio

"Vi, o dia inteiro passando com a Lily, com a Emy e com a Liza..."

"Olha o rancor no último nome..."

"Rabicho...pára de se fingir de gay..."

"Quem disse que eu estou fingindo, bem?"- Parou um pouco com a mãosinha no ar, fazendo tipo pá virada -"E EU NÃO SOU GAY!"

"Oi Rabicho...Oi Aluada..."

"PONTAS?0.0"

"Pois é... consegui uma passagem de avião pra ela vir pro seu aniversário"- Diz Rabicho, abrindo um sorriso e abraçando Marina

"Ai...Rabicho... me soltaaaa"- Daí ele solta

"_Hem, hem_"- Daí o Fábio pigarreou -"Pontas.. Vamos... Temos que falar com a Potato sobre _aquela _coisa.."-

e os dois saíram. Seguimos eles.

Foram até a classe, Encontraram Almofadinhas.

"Continuando o que eu estava falando antes de qualquer coisa...Vai ser super surpresa o presente da Aluada, Certo?"

"Depende, Almofadinhas"- Falou Pontas um pouco com receio

"Como assim?"

"Ela sabe muito, Primeiro não era pra ela saber que eu estava aqui"

"Relaxa, Pontas...Deixe que o Rabichão aqui dá conta do recado..."

"Tinha que ser o Fábio! XD" - Almofadinhas

"XD"- Pontas

°o°o°

O que será a surpresa desses 3 loucos pro Aluado? E para a Aluada?

0.0 talvez vocês descubram na próximo capitulo! XD

**Te enganei direitinho!(Parte 2!)**

"Almofadinhas?"

"Sim, Pontas"

"Agora sou eu que estou entedi-A-D-O"

"U.U e eu não estava?"

"Só queria avisar"

"PONTAS, ALMOFADINHAS!"

"Que, Rabicho?"

"Achei o presente perfeito para o Aluado!"

"E o que seria?"

"Isto!"- Levanta um pergaminho gigantesco na mão, todo usado

°o°o°

"Pontas?"

"Sim, Almofadinhas?"

"Acho que já sei o que dar de presente pra Aluada"

"Além da festa..."

"Isto!"- Gritou Rabicho, com um caderno encapado, muito grosso, e todo usado.

°o°o°

"Aluado?"

"Sim, Pontas?"

"Temos uma surpresa pra você"

"E o que seria?"

"Se eu falar estraga a surpresa" - "Me siga"

°o°o°

"Aluada?"

"Sim, Pontas?"

"Temos uma surpresa pra você"

"E o que seria?"

"Se eu falar, estraga a surpresa" – "Me siga"

°o°o°

"Agora?"

°o°o°

"Agora?"

°o°o°

"Sim, Almofadinhas"

°o°o°

"Sim, Almofadinhas"

°o°o°

"Um,

°o°o°

"dois,

°o°o°

"Três,

°o°o°

"QUATRO!"

"QUATRO"

"QUATRO"

°o°o°

"QUATRO"

"QUATRO"

"QUATRO"

**_A cada aniversário, nossos pais nos dizem:_**

"**_você está mais velho"_**

_**E um pouco mais esperto,**_

**_Mais eu vou pra escola, e sinto desaprovação,_**

_**Mais eu levo no sorriso,**_

**_E muita diversão!_**

**_JÁ CRESCI, PRA TODO MUNDO OUVIR, BEM ALTO,_**

_**JÁ CRESCI,PRA TODO MUNDO OUVIR!**_

**_JÁ CRESCI COM..._**

**_VOCêeeee!_**


End file.
